Phineas Loving
by Creeply
Summary: Ferb is off traveling leaving Phineas alone for a long summer. He sleepwalks and then well...to put it simply some sexy fun times rry if it is a little short.


**Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh created Phineas and Ferb I do not own it. Please review and also if anyone wants to make fan art of any of my work please go right ahead just inform me first. I would actually be honored. Yeah this is a pretty shameless advertisement for people to make some work of mine. This is a Phineas and Fireside Girl story. I apologize for anything that seems out of character.**

16 year old Phineas Flynn finished the last bite on his plate and sighed. He moved from the dinner table and dropped the dirty dishes in the sink. He gave his mother a kiss on the top of the head before he started up the stairs to his room.

Linda frowned after her son. He had seemed very melancholy since his stepbrother and father got went off to England and most of mainland Europe, it was part of a convoluted school trip that Ferb had registered for. They were also making a bit of a vacation out of it and might be gone for even longer. Of course she had been disappointed that they could only afford to send the two of them; not to mention the affect it was having on her son. She herself sighed, it disappointed her to see the young man so sad during summer vacation.

Phineas dropped off to sleep almost the moment he crawled underneath his blankets. He felt conflicted and pent up and bored and just nasty. He wanted to see his brother and friends. The only ones left in the neighborhood was Isabella and a few of the fireside girls; sure he liked hanging out with them but only for so long before he felt a little weird being the only boy.

Phineas closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Phineas reopened his eyes as sunlight shifted across them. He sat up and stretched, he moved to scratch at his eyes only to pause. In one hand he held what appeared to be a small round device with wires poking out of it and a big red button, a small nozzle was coming out of the side. He inspected it on all sides. He must have been tinkering in his sleep again, not an unusual thing to happen to him but still he was always nervous of any invention that he had not rigorously planned out far in advance.

Phineas got dressed in an orange tshirt and some shorts before going downstairs. There were some cold pancakes and a note from his mom. Apparently she and Candace had gone food shopping and should return home later in the afternoon. Shrugging Phineas was too concerned with his newest creation he took it outside to get some really good looks at it.

Sitting down on the grass he turned it one way and then another trying to figure the machine out, it seemed relatively simple, push button, something comes out of nozzle and then it's over. But what came out of the nozzle was another thing altogether. It could be acid, smoke, a ray, anything. Phineas was giddy with excitement.

Turning the small handheld device towards the fence he cautiously pushed down on the button and waited. There was a flicker of purple light and then a puff of smoke around the wood. But nothing else happened. Frowning he went and pushed against the wood, no give, nothing unusual it was just a fence.

"Ah nuts."

"Whats the matter Phineas?" Asked a high-pitched voice. Peaking over his fence was Gretchen, one of the fireside girls. She still lived in town and hung out a lot with his neighbor Isabella.

"Nothing, it's this weird machine I made." He responded. She clambered over the fence and stared over his shoulder. She was wearing a guidance Fireside girl outfit, a little short on her but it accentuated her sensual legs.

"Well what does it do?"

"No idea. Say aren't you supposed to be meeting with the others today?"

"Holly, Katie and Ginger are coming later. But yeah we all thought we would meet up with Isabella here. She practically lives here too you know." Phineas nodded before turning the machine over in his hands.

"You try zapping anyone yet?" She said sitting down next to him on the grass. He became aware of her panties just peeking out but controlled himself around her.

"Not yet, don't want anyone to get hurt...say." He said with a grin "Why not try zapping me? Then we can know for certain." Gretchen shrugged, it wouldn't be the first time that one of the gang put their lives on the line for others. She picked it up and aimed at Phineas, she pushed the button and a puff of smoke shot out of it.

Instead of disappearing though it slowly enveloped the youth and began to glow. There was a bright flash of light and Gretchen had to look away. Once she looked back at Phineas she was shocked to see him.

His clothing was ripped to shreds, yet oddly enough he seemed fine. He had a strange lecherous look upon his face.

"Phineas? How do you feel?" Suddenly his body spasmed and something strange began to happen along his body. His hair became shinier, he started to grow taller, a look in his eyes really caught her off guard, as if he was focusing all of his energy on her. His eyes grew half lidded and then he began to walk forward. He was soon right in front of her, she felt petrified. She felt herself blush heavily, the heat traveling down her forehead to her breasts.

Suddenly he reached around her body with one arm and plucked the machine out of her fingers while also pulling her closer. She squeaked as she felt him through the tatters.

"Lets see what happens now if I zap you."  
"Phineas wait!" He did not and she felt the puff of smoke and then a tingling course through her body. She began to pant, he appeared to be the most sensual male she had ever seen. A shock of pleasure and she felt her legs grow, within moments she was a solid two feet taller, almost seven feet now. Just under it. Her legs and ass became toned yet soft. Hard yet with a bit of give. Oddly enough her breasts hadn't grown at all, her hair had gotten shiner and silkier, a healthy glow burst from her pores.

Phineas reached around her again and pulled her closer to him. He mashed their lips together and forced his tongue into her mouth. She opened her mouth wide and began to sloppily return the attention. She grabbed fistfuls of his hair and began to massage his scalp. He pulled back and grinned. She felt him thrust a little, the two of them still in their clothes, but he intended to remedy that quickly.

He reached down and slowly, teasingly unzipped his fly. She looked down anxiously, she wanted to rip it out and start pulling on the thing. His cock slowly slithered out and he was exposed in front of her. She gripped him hard in one hand and squeezed, he was firm in her hand, yet soft with the tiniest bit of give. She stroked him and grinned. He cupped her ass cheeks and gave them long strong gropes.

They each continued to play with cock and booty until he couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing her skirt and the front of her shirt he pulled both hard and the clothing almost disintegrated from her body. She was in underwear that was squeezing off wonderful sensual circulation and her, Phineas slowly descended and pulled them down, exposing her wet cunt lips. He slowly kissed it, then he licked it, then he shoved his face and tongue into her tunnel and began to slurp, eating her out loudly.

Gretchen moaned and slowly leaned forward until she was resting along the top of the boys head, her cunt and hips bucking forward to get more of his mouth into her.

A knock on the door to the backyard and three more girls entered, Ginger and Holly. The token Asian American and African American and of the fireside girl troupe.

"Hey guys what's-oh my god!" Ginger shouted once she saw the two of them engaged in the carnal act in the backyard. Phineas looked up, the three girls had huddled together in shock. Phineas pulled his head out from between Gretchen's sweaty eager thighs, the girls had just walked in on him.

"Shit." He said softly. He wasn't done yet and those girls...those girls...those girls looked so fuckable.

Snatching up the remote he had invented in his sleep her quickly shot out a beam that hit both girls dead on target. Phineas stood up and grinned.

Ginger felt her body twitch and rumble, soon her relatively flat appearance slowly got the looks of Isabella, a strict diet and exercise had gotten the girl into amazing shape. Boobs the size of oranges grew from her tits, than cantaloupe, and finally grapefruit. She lifted them up, her clothing swelled and burst around the brand new body shape. She looked as mature as Cadance, if not a little bigger. Her ass finally grew into her lovely shapely legs. It swelled and bounced perkily upwards. With enough sway that it would clap if she wanted it to.

Holly felt her body shift and sway, as if she were adjusting herself to a new suit. She gasped in more and more air. She felt her boobs grow, and grow and grow. They felt full of fat, the nipples large and perky, sticking out about an inch or two. The areola's turned dark enough to be seen through her shirt. She grasped it and pulled it off, her boobs had to be caught on the down swing. She was afraid she might fall over from the massive black beach balls now attached to her chest.

"Now then. Ready to get started?" Phineas said lecherously. He moved lightning fast and had Ginger in his grasp, she pushed herself backwards against his anaconda of a dick, her rump grinding against his cock. He stuck a finger into her pussy and started to pleasure the girl. She did not need much encouragement and soon began to drip. Her juices ran down her thighs and libbed up his fingers. Gretchen quickly crawled forward and stuck her face into her friends snatch, she sucked at the boys fingers and the taller girls folds.

Ginger with all of the attention cam hard, clamping down on his fingers, trying to pull him inside of her. Phineas pulled his hand out with a pop, sniffed his thumb and licked it.

"Delicious."

He turned to Holly, she was massaging her boobs, the rest of her clothing had been thrown onto the pile that was slowing forming in his backyard. She looked at his cock, the head a violent red and his balls big and round. They hung heavily occasionally hitting the side of his thighs. She moved and squatted down in front of him, she gave a loving kiss to the tip of his head before wrapping her tongue around it, she began to rub her tits up and down his enormous engorged cocked. Ginger and Gretchen joined her, spitting on their own tits they started to lube up the boys shaft, they bobbed and spat and grinned up at him, desperate for that smile that he would shoot down on them.

They licked all the harder, his face turned into a mask of joy, their boobs were rubbing him raw.

"Shit! Cumming!" He shouted as a geyser of white salty cum shot out into the air, it landed on their heads, in their hair and across their faces. The girls began to lick at each others faces and scooped handfuls off of each of their chests. Gretchen took a glob and seductively brought it down in between her legs. She inserted a fingertip into herself and shuddered in pleasure as his semen seeped into her.

"I want to be in you this time." He said as he roughly pulled Gretchen upward. The girl shrieked in joy as he turned her to face the other girls. "Get ready for a show!" He plunged himself into her, her rear slamming into his stomach and his balls flying wildly through the air. The other girls watched their mouths in perfect 'o's as the girl was penetrated. Her glasses went flying off with how rough and needy Phineas was being, he held her up by the legs, her knees cocked at an angle, her hands above her head and tangling in her hair. Gretchen clamped down on his magnificent dick like a vise and screamed.

Phineas lowered her off and sighed contentedly.

"That felt-" He was cut off as he was tackled to the ground, Ginger positioned herself over his mouth while Holly began to lick his cock into consciousness again.

"Wait! Wait! Just give me a minute!" They couldn't hear him anymore, Ginger lowered herself onto the boys face, his only hope was to make her cum or die. As he began to lick and slurp at the Asian girls insides he felt another pussy taking his cock into her. Holly bounced up and down, giving a little pop and sway to her booty as it clapped together, she started to preform a little tweaking technique slamming her hips down on his balls and making his shaft bright red. She wanted him to cum inside of her. She was looking forward to it.

Phineas rallied all of his might and shot a long hard load into the girl, a thick rope of cum blasted into her snatch. Splattering against the back of her womb.

Ginger didn't even pause, she instead crawled across the boys panting form and slid the now definitely knocked up African American from the boys dick. She couldn't control herself, she felt like a wild animal! Her heat was so great! Her body just needed some form of physical relief!

Ginger lowered herself down and began to hump away at the dick. Phineas after cumming three times in a row wasn't confident he would be able to deliver. But Ginger forced herself to ride him, even after her first orgasm, and second and third one faded away she was dedicated to pleasuring herself off of that specific cock!

Phineas rallied himself and grabbed a hold of her impressive hips, he slapped himself into her, he did it so long that he thought he might just bust a nut! And he did, the semen ran hard into the girls tunnel and splattered her walls.

Phineas sat panting looking at the three girls. He was amazed, he might have created the greatest machine of all time! He looked at the grass stains all over their bodies. He grinned and picked up the machine, turning it to himself he gave another blast to see what would happen.

All of his energy was back, even more than before! His cock grew, it twitched at the tip and he felt his balls refilling with some good old fashioned baby gravy. He looked at the girls, they were eyeing him as if he were a god.

"How about we take a shower and then take this party to a more private room?" While fucking in the outdoors was kinky he wanted to try this on an actual bed.

* * *

Isabella looked at herself in the mirror, her tits were glorious and smelled wonderful with the liberal amount of perfume she had added, her hips and butt were firm and round, she hopped a little and nodded happily to herself, a bit of jiggle but not too much. She put on a lovely white button up shirt and a cotton skirt that stopped right before her underwear.

She was going to do it! She was going to fling herself onto Phineas and admit her feelings for the boy! She walked over the street proudly, the car had just pulled into the driveway. Candace and her mother had just gotten back from shopping by the looks of things. She ran over to help, they gave an appreciative smile.

"Those can just go straight upstairs Isabella!" Linda Flynn Fletcher said, the three woman trooped up the stairs, Isabella paused halfway up and looked down, the living room sliding door was open, a shirt blew past in the breeze. Curious. Isabella noticed grass shavings on the ground and heard water running.

She quickly followed the two older woman.

"Does something seem off to you?" She asked Candace The older girl stopped and sniffed the air, Linda noticed the two girls hesitating on the stairs.

"Would you two please hurry up?" She said a little annoyed, the two girls quickly followed her. That was when they heard the rhythmic slapping of sweaty wet flesh on sweaty wet flesh. It was coming from Linda's room. She paused at the doorway and frowned. She quickly whipped open the door and froze, Isabella and Candace rushed in after her and they two stood in shock.

Phineas was fucking three girls simuontanesouly. They all froze once they heard the thud of the bags.

"Oh shit." Gretchen said, she squeezed Phineas's dick instinctively. He had just finished cumming inside of her. He looked at his mother, his sister and the girl from across the street, standing there, angry, livid...fuckable.

"Hi Mom!" He said as he nonchalantly picked up the machine.

"Phineas! What...what?!" Linda was too shocked to speak, Ginger and Holly rolled over on to their backs and cupped their tits at the older woman. Suddenly a flash of light and then a puff of smoke enveloped everyone standing in the doorway.

* * *

Phineas finished thrusting into his mothers slick pussy. She was holding herself up in the doggy position. Her swollen stomach full of babies just off of the comforter. Phineas slowly picked her up and moved her out of the way. Isabella with her huge tits that sloshed like two gallons of milk and would leak if he touched them laid down waiting for him. He grinned and kissed her hard on the lips. She melted into the kiss.

The rest of the girls, with their pregnant stomachs sat watching in anticipation for their next round. Ginger with her twins kicking lovingly in her stomach was eating out Gretchen, nearly touching her triplets!

Holly was being fucked slowly by Candace who had a strap on dildo and who was slurping on a second one she intended to stick in her own asshole. Phineas cam at the sight of all of his bitches, his girls that were going to pop soon with his kids. And you better believe that once that happened he was going to make certain that they were pregnant again.

 **The story of how he fucked them again will come later, but don't hold your breath I have been busy lately. Again any suggestions** **leave in a private message. Please review and I would love to see my writing as artwork. Just message me and tell me if it is done or not. Sorry if they seems out of character, and that the ending is a little rushed.**


End file.
